In brake devices of this kind, particularly where there were provided a plurality of separate braking pads each movable to frictionally engage the brake disc by a respective actuator, servicing of the device for example to replace worn braking pads takes a considerable time, and during this time the apparatus of which the brake device forms a part is out of use.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a brake device of the kind mentioned in which access to the braking pads and the associated actuators is facilitated.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a braking device in which selectively movable braking assemblies are mounted together on a single support which can be readily moved between operative and servicing positions.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a device for retarding a shaft in which brake elements are confined within a housing into which an end of the shaft extends.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a housing for a brake device a cover portion of which can be opened to provide ready access to serviceable parts of the device.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a housing for a brake device having efficient cooling air flow arrangements.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a housing for a brake device provided with integrally formed supports for the working parts of the device.